


bottle cap

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: Kenma has a crush, but will they understand his gift?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	bottle cap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently playing a Pokemon Sword nuzlocke and got the idea for this while playing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kenma Kozume prefers to spend his days inside, under a blanket as he immerses himself in whatever video game he’s currently playing. Up until now the only person that he would allow to disrupt his routine is Kuroo, but lately he starts extending that curtesy to you.

You marched yourself right into his life, loud and slightly obnoxious, and at first unwanted. Kenma didn’t want another Kuroo or Bokuto in his life, yet here you are and you refuse to leave. You attached yourself to him like a barnacle, you had locked on to him, making it your mission to not just befriend him, but turn his whole life upside down.

Like the other people in his life, Kenma gradually gets use to you, to a point where he feels a bit uneasy if you aren’t around. It is like somehow overnight you have become a checkpoint in his life, a place that he knows will always be there regardless of how far he goes. He has grown use to you wedging yourself between him and Kuroo during lunch, you waiting outside the gym to walk home them, and how you just storm into his room.

He makes room under the blanket he’s under, you have taken over being his player two and to everyone surprised manage to get him in bed at least an hour earlier than usual each night. Somehow when Kenma wasn’t looking, you manage to become a huge part of his life and someone who is very important to him.

Kenma has a crush, at least that’s what Hinata tells him, well technically Noya told Hinata what to tell Kenma, but the fact remains that Kenma in fact does have a crush on you, but no idea how to tell you. He considers asking Kuroo and then remembers that his best friend uses Chemistry pick-up lines and decides to see if his treasured video games can help him.

* *  
You’re looking at the gift that Kenma has placed in your hand, trying hard to not twist your face up too much.

“It’s a bottle cap.”

You nod, slowly, trying to understand the reference he’s going for. It reminds you of the Gilmore Girls episode where Rory spent the whole time trying to decipher Logan’s seemingly random rocket ship statue. “I see that.”

His eyes drop from yours to the crack on the sidewalk and you can tell he’s getting uncomfortable which makes you feel horrible for not understanding his gift.

“It said some people are happy to receive one.” 

“What said that?” 

“The item description in Pokemon.”

You let out a small laugh, a huge smile on your face as you throw your arms around his neck. Yeah Kenma is a dork, but he is your dork and that’s all that matters.

“I love it!”


End file.
